Ojos en la oscuridad
by Nina Bane
Summary: Ocho meses después de terminar y tres meses después de ver a Alec con su nuevo novio, Magnus descubre a Alec entrando en su piso lloroso, en la madrugada. Una petición que no puede rechazar. Compañeros de piso. Malec
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Alec entró en la cafetería sin saber que le observaban desde una mesa cercana. Se sentó y esperó, bajo la mirada de esos ojos, a que llegase su chico, un hombre lobo llamado Tyler, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro. Consumió un café mientras tanto, mirando la puerta. Pronto entró el chico, y la cara del nefilim se iluminó. Su observador notó con dolor que seguía tan hermoso como siempre. Incluso con sus ojeras y su palidez. El dolor creció cuando vio a Alec besar a Tyler con ansia, sin importarle toda la gente de la cafetería. Sin verle. Dolió como mil puñetazos._

_-Te quiero, Tyler.-Alec sonrió dulcemente._

_Esas palabras fueron la sentencia del observador. Tambaleándose, y notando lágrimas en los ojos, Magnus salió de la cafetería"_

El brujo abrió los ojos jadeando, dolido por el recuerdo de lo que había visto hacía ya tres meses. Llevaba ocho meses sin estar con Alec Lightwood, y su vida nunca había estado más vacía. Se dirigió al salón, oyendo la puerta abrirse. Lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo negro desordenado y unos hermosos ojos azules llorosos mirándole. Lo siguiente fue el cuerpo de Alec estrellándose contra sus brazos, y él abrazándole.

-M...Magnus yo...-sollozó en su pecho.-Mi...novio me ha dejado...¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-le miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Magnus notó como el aire se escapaba de su pecho. Alec, desvalido, soltero, dolido...¿Le buscaba a él? ¿EN serio? ¿Era un sueño?

-Si. Puedes.

Y firmó su sentencia.

* * *

**Holaa, aquí Nina con otro fanfic, esta vez Malec :3**

**Lo sé, es cortito, peeeeero, es solo un prologuín de nada, prometo capítulos más o menos largos.**

**Si os gusta, leed mi fanfic Sterek: "Please don't leave me go"**

**Besos y mini Alecs para vosotros *^***


	2. Primer Acercamiento

Alec le miró con un brillo de agradecimiento en sus ojos azules. Magnus se percató entonces de que el chico estaba mojado, y suspirando le sentó en el sofá, haciendo aparecer una manta sobre él antes de desaparecer su ropa, y hacer aparecer una taza de chocolate caliente. El nefilim se ruborizó, tiritando, y tapándose más con la manta, cosa que el brujo encontró adorable. Entró hasta su cuarto, y sacó de su armario ropa de Alec que no había devuelto al chico. Volvió con ella al salón.

-Aquí tienes ropa seca, sabes donde esta el baño, y...Puedes usar la habitación al lado de la mía.

Alec le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eso es muy...considerado de tu parte...¿Por qué tienes ropa de mi talla?-alzó una ceja.

-Se me olvidó ponerla con el resto de la que..devolví.-"_Necesitaba algo tuyo para no volverme_ _loco"_Respondió en su mente.

Al nefilim pareció gustarle la respuesta, y asintiendo, apuró su taza de chocolate, sin mirar al brujo. Miró a su alrededor, observando cambios en el apartamento donde había vivido tanto, y sido tan feliz. Ya no estaba el cómodo sofá donde había pasado tardes enteras entre los brazos de Magnus, besándolo entre risas, y compartiendo confidencias. Las alfombras tampoco estaban, y en sí, el piso parecía vacío de vida. Como si su dueño llevase meses sin vivir allí. No había rastro de la fastuosidad del brujo, y no había ningún estallido de color. Había cajas de pizza amontonadas en el suelo e incluso una mancha en la pared...

_"No es una mancha"_Se levantó apretando la manta contra su cuerpo, y se acercó hacia la pared, para ver una palabra hecha con fotos pegadas entre ellas con cola._"¿Malec?"_Ladeó la cabeza, confuso._"Ey, SALGO en esas imágenes...Y Magnus...Esas son las de París..."_

-Malec era nuestro nombre de pareja.-dijo el brujo entrando en la sala y viéndole mirar el collage.-Lo hice cuando cortamos.

-¿Por qué?-le miró sonrojado.

-Porque así te sentía cerca.-confesó apartando la mirada.

-Eso es...dulce...Si no hubieses cortado tú.

-Sus aposentos están listos, mi dama.-se burló haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres imbécil.

-Pero me amaste.

En silencio se dirigieron hacía el cuarto designado para Alec, el nefilim siguiendo al brujo, y sin poder evitar apreciar como el brujo había perdido peso, no es que antes tuviese algo de grasa en el cuerpo, pero ahora podía apreciar la silueta de sus huesos marcados en la ropa, y eso le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Magnus, ¿No estás comiendo bien?-sabía que el brujo se olvidaba a veces de comer cuando estaba muy metido en su trabajo.-¿Estás teniendo mucho que hacer?

-Um...No, la verdad es que no. Es solo que...no hay nadie que me recuerde cuando comer...Y tampoco tengo ganas.-se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, de ahora en adelante vas a comer. Me voy a ocupar de eso.-pasó por delante de él y se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación.-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, Magnus. Por todo. Eres un buen amigo.-abrazó al brujo con fuerza y le besó la mejilla.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas...noches.

La puerta se cerró en su cara y el brujo retomó el camino hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Hola :3

Voy a contestar los reviews :3

Aiglerocio: Gracias 3 Aqui tienes una actualización, espero que te guste.

Suuw: mira, mira, estoy actualizando ¬¬ ¿Has actualizado tú, mala persona? Besos3

A los guests...OS QUIERO 3

Mini Alecs para achuchar para vosotros, y besitos mios :3


End file.
